I Can't Live Without You
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will goes on a trip and Emma is home by herself for 3 days 3 Wemma 3


Will was going to a teacher convention this weekend and Emma was staying home. This weekend was for teachers but then next week was for the counselors and other faculty members.

"I'm going to miss you so much Emma"

"I'm going to miss you too, at least you are going to be busy, I'm the one who is going to be stuck at home and have nothing to think about but you"

"Just because I'm busy doesn't mean I'm not going to be thinking about you, and I'm not going to be sleeping well the next couple nights" Will moaned

"Me either but it's only a couple days and you will be able to call me at night so it won't be so bad" Emma said

"Well I think I'm going to need a little something to tide me over" Will grabbed Emma by her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Emma was afraid that if it went any further then Will would never leave, so she slowly pulled away. "Will, you're going to be late"

"I don't care" Will said in between kisses

"I care Will we don't need you to get fired from you job"

Will let out a breath of air "It seems like you're glad I'm going for the weekend"

Emma playfully slapped his chest "Will you know that's not true!" Emma said "I don't want you to go but you have to, and we will be able to make it" she giggled.

After a few more kisses Will finally left and started his three hour drive to his destination. If Will could he would drive home every night just so he didn't have to sleep alone even if that meant a six hour round trip in the car. Emma tried to keep herself busy but it wasn't helping her mind kept on wondering and she couldn't stop thinking of Will. That first night was the worst Emma cuddled with his pillow and she could still smell him on it, it brought her peace of mind being able to smell him. Emma was waiting for Will to call; she didn't know when he was done with his meetings so she told him to call her when he could. Emma knew that he would call as soon as he could, and Emma was impatient waiting for him call.

Then finally her phone rang "I've missed you" Emma answered

"I have missed you too baby" Will said in a loving voice "I'm so happy to hear your voice"

"Me too it's lonely here without you" Emma said "I haven't even been able to focus on anything but you"

"I know neither have I" Will said "I'm so tired but I don't want to stop talking to you yet"

"Yeah I know but you need your rest and so do I" Emma said

After about another 15 minutes and after exchanging I love you to each other, they hung up the phones and tried to fall asleep but failed. When they did fall asleep they would toss and turn till they woke up, they both soon realized that sleeping the next couple days was going to be impossible.

Monday finally rolled around and Emma was happy because she could go to work which might help keep herself busy and later that night Will would be home. Emma was getting ready to leave for the day when she heard a knock on her door to her office, she looked up and saw Will smiling at her.

"Will!" Emma ran over and jumped into his arms "I thought you weren't going to be home till late"

"I got done early and rushed home and thought I would surprise you before you left" Will said as he kissed her "god I missed you so much you have no idea"

"Oh I know how you are feeling, I've missed you so much also" Emma smiled then her smile left

"What's wrong babe" Will said with a worried look

"I can't believe that in four days we're going to have to go through this all over again" Emma said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Will wiped Emma's cheek dry and said "Don't cry Babe because we're not going to have to go through this all over again this weekend"

"Yes we do because I'm supposed to go this week-" Will put his finger on her lips to stop her from saying another word.

"We don't have to go through this again because I asked for next Monday off and I'm going with you"

"Are you serious Will!" Emma was so happy that he was coming with because it was too soon to have to go through all this pain again. "Thank you so much Will! I love you"

"I love you too, that's why I couldn't let you go by yourself, I learned one thing this weekend and that is I can't live without you"


End file.
